Serenade
by Yaoimelody
Summary: TechnoShipping and LavaShipping. I've always had a fascination for fears/phobias, and will probably do one for Self-centerShipping and ForgivenShipping c:


[TechnoShipping – Aeroacrophobia and Thermophobia]

Jay sighed shakily as he remembered being clumsy and nearly falling off a catwalk in a museum. There was barely any warning as something caused his foot to slip and him to start slipping and having to grab the rail to keep from going through the wide enough gap. His parents brought the ten-year-old boy out soon after, with the child sobbing and the manager apologizing like broken record. They came back eventually to see other exhibits, but never anything other than ground level. He lost the fear of heights eventually, but after being on the flying ship long enough.

He had right…?

"Would you like to watch the sunset with me later?" Asked Zane curiously, tilting his head and smiling sweetly to his partner.

The blue adorned nodded eagerly, not realizing what that entailed just yet.

"Great!" The bleach blond pecked his cheek happily, and they made their way towards the area the others were currently setting up for dinner. It was time to actually eat, so they all sat down and eagerly started taking the food Lloyd had practice making, and put it onto their nice plates.

Kai reached for something, but accidently elbowed a fake candle, causing it to hit the table. Even though its glow was clearly dimmed by the plastic outward appearance, Zane shot up and away from the wooden table. Having a mini panic attack in front of everyone, but unable to truly calm down, the android held a hand in front of his vision in embarrassment. Clearing out even though he barely had any rice, it caused his lightning wielding boyfriend to follow suit worriedly.

Jay caught up to the other teenager as he began to lean over the edge on his arms slowly. "What happened back there?"

Zane mumbled something first, but the opposite clearly didn't catch on. Clearing his throat weakly, "I… have a fear of fire and such…" blinking and staring over as Jay copied his lean with a smile, "I believe it is called… thermophobia?"

Nodding along, the brunet moved so he could hug his embarrassed boyfriend, "It's okay Zane, everyone is scared of something."

It grew silent and then Zane slid out the plank, noticing how Jay froze up like that was his fear. 'Perhaps of heights?' Making his way out to the edge, and sitting down on the wider plank, he patted the other side as he looked back to signal the blue ninja to follow him out. There was unsure movement as the plank creaked from random weight about it. Eventually Jay sat down and blushed as they looked up at the beautiful sunset. Growing a deeper hue as their hands intertwined soon after.

"So… Gorgeous…" breathed out Jay, leaning into his android partner subconsciously.

"Yes you are," murmured Zane sweetly, and pecked his tanned cheek happily. It was common that the ninjas really didn't let their emotions out unless they were around someone who they found comforting, usually their significant others.

[LavaShipping – Arachibutyrophobia and Asymmetriphobia]

"I'm hungry," whined Kai, about ready to raid the fridge or something, which would affectively irk Cole.

The ground ninja was currently working on a dinner ideal, or at least, trying to. Today was demanding for enchiladas, which a few of the others never even tried eating before. Enjoying using rice in his cooking options, Cole jumped at the request and was nearly ready to stick it in the oven in a few moments. "Then make a sandwich."

The refrigerator door opened and there was some shuffling of cool food items. A whine sounded again, and Cole nearly tossed the wooden spoon he was using to add in the rice with in the direction. The room grew normal temperature again as his fire ninja boyfriend shuffled to the table, and sat at it in the old wooden chair in a slight pout. Cole ignored it and moved the enchiladas in their vertical positions so they were not all at the exact same place going across. "I think there's still peanut butter, Kai."

It grew quiet. Kai was intently staring over at him, earning a glance over. The red ninja sighed, "Nah, I'll wait for dinner."

"Okay, then," shrugged Cole, making sure all the sticking rice got to the cooking pan and went to put it by the sink. "You don't like peanut butter or something?"

"Yeah, it's, uh, totally gross," lied Kai smoothly, tapping his fingers on the table in a signal of nervousness. Unable to take it, "Okay, okay, I lied! It's just so embarrassing I guess…"

"What makes it so embarrassing to eat crunched up peanuts in a sandwich?" Scoffed Cole, not getting what was being hinted at. He got the cheese out of the fridge now, and waited for it to melt a bit before pour the small cup on top.

Kai bit his lower lip and coughed a bit. Drawing it out, the brunet leaned forward and watched the clearly uninteresting motions of Cole drizzling cheese product onto the Hispanic dish. "Well… I have this thing where I think if I have peanut butter…"

Quirking a brow, the dark-haired looked over and brought a spatula expertly through it to make sure no cheese was left behind. Cole's only problem with cooking was the fact he either left it in the oven too long or not enough. "Seriously, Kai, just tell me-"

"I have a fear that if I have it that it will stick to the roof of my mouth and I'll never get it out and then choke to death. Happy?" Breathing awkwardly, the fire wielder abruptly stood up from his angry admittance.

Cole picked up his metal pan of dinner and moved to the nearby over, placing the food on top as he bent over slightly to open the front. Whistling as he worked, the ground ninja plucked up his current cooking prodigy and placed it into the heating electronic. Closing the front and straightening his back to move the dial to buzz when done, Cole moved back to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the taller boy and snuggled his face into the neck. "It's okay, I'm afraid of things being perfect because of my Dad, so don't worry about it."

Eventually the older wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "Yeah, but yours makes sense."

"You can't control fear, Kai," sighed Cole lightly, "But don't let it control you."

"You're right…" then broke them apart to go towards the cupboard, "I'm so hungry, might as well start getting over it." As he stared over, he found lips on his own, and nearly dropped the wheat product in his grasp.


End file.
